


Trapped

by migguy24



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alien Sex, Broken Shillelagh, F/F, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Simulation, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migguy24/pseuds/migguy24
Summary: Zinyak has you trapped in the simulation and those intentions are much worse than when you were stuck in the 1950s. St Row 4. Warning. Rape. Read at your risks. Zinyak x Reader. (Relation M x M or M x F)
Relationships: Boss/Zinyak (Saints Row), Female Boss/Zinyak (Saints Row)
Kudos: 4





	Trapped

After saving your friends from their worst nightmares, Zinyak got angry and created versions of your old enemies... He tricked the simulation so that your mind would stay there for a long time.

"We can't wake him/her up !"

Everyone was panicking in the ship while your body was still asleep in one of the seats on the ship. Kinzie and Matt were strumming on the computers, stressful as the Shaundis, Pierce, Ben King, Asha and Johnny tried to open the bars that were holding you back. CID was also there with a blue eye light that said he was worried about you.

If in the ship you seem to sleep well and calmly, your consciousness was panicked in the simulation.

You were trapped in the Broken Shillelagh. Your weapons and powers are gone and you find yourself trapped on the cross pool table, each of your hands and legs attached to the legs of the table. You don't wear anything else other than your panties.

You hear a hateful voice above you, "Well... here we are finally quiet for a good while."

"Free me, you bastard !" You growl as the real Zinyak appears and walks towards you.

"Calm down my dear, we haven't even started yet…" Zinyak put a finger to your mouth, smiling "If you calm down, it won't be too painful."

You bite her finger and scream "I swear the minute I'm free I'll find you. Me and the Saints have to find you, bastard."

"Well… it seems even after destroying your planet, your spirit would be stronger than I imagined." He pulls back from you and begins to remove his cloak. "It seems like nothing can stop or break you (your name) anymore. Definitely... I'll have to do all the work again. Stupid Army."

Your body freezes when you see the alien undress completely naked in front of you. You look away and close your eyes, whispering to yourself that it's not real and that any minute Kinzie will come and talk to you.

When you hear the wood of the place crackle, you see Zinyak completely naked with a huge smile. Your gaze later falls and your eyes widen.

"Love what you see my dear ?"

Zinyak's cock stood in front of you. Unlike those of normal men, Zinyak's tail was larger and thicker. The alien's torso was completely waxed and well muscled.

You finally guess your presence blocking and Zinyak's intentions. You wiggle your hands and feet weakly as Zinyak walks up to you, holding his cock in one of those big hands.

"Zinyak, please. Don't do that..." You stir again and yell at the sky "KINZIE. HELP !"

"No need to shout, (your name)." Zinyak passed his free hand on your leg then raised your thigh and finished on your breast. "Although I am very impressed with this human, you are the one that interests me the most." Zinyak leans forward and lets his tongue run across your chest while continuing to masturbate. "You are even more stubborn than I imagined and that turns me on a lot."

You try to hold back your moans and move as the alien is touching sensitive areas of your body.

You start to cry as you feel the alien's fingers and tongue run across your chest. "I don't want this... Zinyak, please."

"Oh, it looks like you are starting to be broken, (your name)." He leans his face towards yours and gives you a kiss on your lips. "My… your human lips are really soft. If I had known, I see would have taken sooner." Zinyak ran his tongue over your lips and tried to enter your mouth.

You close your eyes and keep your mouth shut. Then Zinyak displays a smirk and passes his hand over your flower. Your mouth opens instantly, letting out a moan and then see feeling Zinyak's tongue run inside you playing with your tongue.

A shiver runs through your body as Zinyak continues to stroke you over your body. Your moans are muffled in her mouth as you continue to squirm on the table trying to see her escape.

When Zinyak pulls away from the kiss, see letting out long breaths.

"You were awesome with your mouth, human. Now I wonder when is it from your hole."

"NO !" You arch your fingers as you feel two fingers of Zinyak pull your panties apart and come inside you.

Zinyak quickly got out of the fingers and observed you seeing your white stuff dripping on it. He turns to you, licking his fingers. "Looks like you like it, human." He put his fingers inside you, spanking back and forth. Yelling at you to stop but Zinyak smirked as he saw you squirm under him.

"Stop..." you moan louder and louder as you feel your fingers several times go to your special place within you. Zinyak understood that you were going to be at your end and he withdrew his fingers.

You feel a long relief wash over you as Zinyak walks away from you. Your relief was lasting. Zinyak stood up and walked towards your face, holding his huge device in hand.

You don't have time to react as Zinyak took your mouth and forced his cock inside. You don't move at all and look at the alien above you with a frown.

"You have the choice, human." Zinyak put a hand on your face, staring into your eyes. "Either lubricate yourself well and you'll be fine. Or I can do this the hard way and break you even more than you already are."

Close your eyes for a moment and decide to give up the fight. If Zinyak took you in force, it was without touching your friends. You open your eyes to see evil black eyes staring at you waiting for a response and then you start running your tongue over his thick cock.

"Good human." Zinyak leaned towards your breasts and began to lick them again while thrusting in your mouth.

"Mh." You moan as you feel the alien touch every part of your body. Your legs, your thighs, your flowers, your breasts, your chest.

Zinyak stopped licking you as he felt a shiver in his stomach "The cow. Human mouths are really amazing." He pulled his cock out of your mouth and saw a few drops dripping on it.

You smile as you look at him. "I admit aliens aren't bad too." Your smile fades when you see Zinyak walk between your legs and climb onto the table.

"Promise me to be nice ..."

Zinyak takes each of the chains from your legs and breaks them. You don't move during this time and tremble when you feel Zinyak's big cock touch your entrance.

"Holy Mother of God." Throwing your head back not wanting to see what was going on in front of you. Close your eyes again and pray that Kinzie comes to save you like the first time.

Suddenly, Zinyak's cock entered inside your hole. Open your eyes and howl at the sky. "I have nothing to promise you, human." Without even having time to let yourself breathe, Zinyak begins a series of back and forth inside your hole.

As time goes by, the pain subsides and you feel a pleasure in you. You put your legs on Zinyak's shoulders while your arms begged to be released. Zinyak saw your grimace and freed you from the chains of your hands.

Directly you put your arms around Zinyak while continuing to moan. "Little human slut. I knew humans love sex a lot."

"Sex is..." you scream with more and more pleasure feeling a pleasure in your belly "I'm going..."

"I'm not going to let it come before me, my dear (your name)." Zinyak pulls your panties off you and puts those arms around your back while keeping his cock inside you. He rushes towards a wall and you let out a cry. He presses his body against yours as you try to pull him away from you.

"It hurts..."

Then the pleasure returns when you feel that Zinyak is moving back and forth inside you. He growls at the same time as you moan.

"Mhr."  
"A- Ah."

The pleasure starts to come again and your stomach is growling. Zinyak accelerates his cock inside you faster and faster, growling loudly against your ear.

"I'm going to come. I'm going to come... I-" Your orgasm comes as Zinyak stuck his mouth on you making you shut up.

Zinyak feels your semen collecting on his cock and gives one last blow by coming inside you. He gives a few small strokes, wanting his cum to fill your interior. He continues to kiss you passionately as a screech is heard.

" _Boss ? Boss, are you there ?"_

Your eyes widen when you hear Kinzie. And Zinyak growls a "Shit. She's strong that blonde." He puts a hand over your mouth, telling you "One treacherous move and I'll take you harder next time."

You nod your head and when Zinyak releases you speak to the sky.

"Kinzie ?"

_"Boss. Where are you? I can't find you."_

"It's all right Kinzie, je- urgh." You feel Zinyak touching your hole while his cock was still inside. It hurt a lot now and you can't take it anymore. "I got a bit lost in the simulation. My weapons and powers are gone and I don't know why."

 _"What about Zinyak, boss ?"_ It was Shaundi's voice.

You feel Zinyak's gaze on you as you breathe in gently "I don't know where he is ..."

_"I'll try to find you, boss. Don't do anything, okay ?"_

"Okay." You say while the communication was cut off. Zinyak smiles and gives you a little kiss on the mouth.

The extraterrestrial releases you and you fall to the ground like a doll. "Zinyak ..." you slowly catch your breath after what has just happened "I ... I can't believe ... that you did this to me. "

Zinyak take your chin, you take a quick look at the legs and see that the alien has his cock softened but still big. Your thoughts stop when you feel Zinyak's lips on yours once again.

"Best sex I've had ever. I could make the earth come back if you agree to be mine and bear my offspring."

You move Zinyak's hand away from your chin and look away in anger.

Zinyak sighs and turns to his clothes. In a flash you and Zinyak were getting dressed and styling their hair like nothing happened. "I would come back to see you, human. I would keep doing this until you were mine."

When Zinyak disappeared in a red portal. You shake and swear on your life that no matter what, Zinyak will have his head with his spine out of his body.


End file.
